


Questionable

by v_darkstar



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Jealous!Kirk, M/M, STIDkinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from the <a href="strek-id-kink.livejournal.com">STID kink meme</a> that wanted Khan/McCoy while they're in the Medbay with a jealous!Kirk.</p><p>This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questionable

**Author's Note:**

> (Spoilers for Star Trek: Into Darkness lie within here)
> 
> Original prompt here - http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=61343#t61343

a/n: i kinda spaced the time between Khan being sent to Bones and the Kirk-Marcus commoff so this would work properly. heck, treat this as a semi-AU situation for now. 

;

 

The first time Leonard sees this Khan fellow, even he can admit that the guy freaks the living shit out of him. It must take a substantial amount of certain hate to be able to do what the superman had done, without remorse, and with only revenge in mind. Pair that with a strength level that could surely snap Leonard's spine in two - not to mention the towering height of the man, and the powerful presence his aura almost demands - and McCoy knew straight away that after getting his blood sample, the best thing to do was high-tail it out of there and avoid any further interactions at all costs. Jim and the pointy Hobgoblin could easily deal with Khan, so why should Leonard bother himself when people needed leg chunks mended back together?

 

Yeah, right. 

 

If only lady luck actually liked him then maybe he wouldn't have to deal with a six-foot-something evil mastermind sitting straight backed in his medbay with a smirk that only ever seemed to appear when McCoy so much as breathed near him. 

 

It freaked the hell out of the doctor to have Mr. Tall, Dark and Insane possibly plotting the many ways in which he'd like to maim and torture him, and all with a stupid little grin on his face. 

 

Leonard huffed out a deep breath and cursed Jim in his head once again, "Okay, Mr. Khan. As much as I would have preferred to never, ever see your face again - except maybe when your life sentence was announced on a big screen somewhere I might walk by one day - the Captain has decided he wants to know as much as he can about the way your mind and body ticks before handing you over. That's where I, regretfully, come in."

 

Khan smirk only seemed to widen, "Will this _body inspection_ occur in private or would you prefer your peers act as voyeurs from now on?"

 

"If only you'd be so lucky." Leonard raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Now, please keep your eyes open while I run the scan." 

 

McCoy raised the small device up to the convict's face and let a heavy frown set in place when Khan stared straight up into his own eyes instead of straight through the small, circular disk that was humming vaguely in the air.

 

"Do I really have to tell you that it requires you to actually look through it to work or are you going to be a prissy little princess who needs a pet pony as incentive?"

 

Khan titled his head minutely, "Would me telling you that I simply prefer the view of you over the dull glow in front of me help you at all?" 

 

"Are humans of this age really so special that you have to stare at me like you want to rip me apart?" 

 

Khan replied smoothly, "No. Only you seem to pose as a point of interest. One that is truly _remarkable_ indeed."

 

Leonard was facing the very strong urge the smack the cocky grin of the other's face when Jim decided that it was about time to grace him with his (totally self-proclaimed) amazing presence. 

 

Jim walked all the way in until he was face to face with Leonard, well it was more of a march with the Captain's head lifted high and his back straight, but he figured it was more for show to their new prisoner than actually any resounding amount of self-confidence at the moment. 

 

"Jim, what can I help you with?" McCoy placed the scanner on a nearby bench and relented that he might have to forcibly hold Khan's face down if they were to try again. 

 

Jim nodded and his lips rose in a half kind of smile that the doctor could only see, "I'm here to check up on any progress. Can the super human fly as well? Shapeshift maybe?" 

 

Leonard scowled, "Your guess is as good as mine at this point, the stupid man won't hold still long enough to get my readings." 

 

"When has a little movement stopped you from stabbing me a hundred times with your assortment of needles of death? It can't be that hard, Bones" 

 

Scoffing at the other man, Leonard replied, "Well, don't take this as an insult, but Khan's genealogy is a little more complex than yours so it's only fitting that it'd be a little more complex to get his full medical done." 

 

Jim opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by Khan's deep baritone, "Even if he doesn't take that as an insult, I'll take it as a compliment." 

 

"Did we ask for your opinion?" Jim snipped, eyes squinting at the other figure. 

 

"Pay him no mind, Jim. He's only trying to get a rise out of you." Leonard patted his pockets down before raising his head and scanning the glass-clear cupboard on view for his PADD, "Now where the heck has that intern left it?" He huffed out a breath, "If it makes you feel any better, Jim, then you can go stand by the big scary man while I search for my goddamn PADD before I lose my mind."

 

Ignoring the barb, Kirk did take the few steps towards Khan's smirking face.

 

When he was sure McCoy was preoccupied enough rummaging through draws and cupboards, Kirk finally spoke to their prisoner, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but even if you compliment Bones until the cows come home, he still won't help you escape." 

 

"I'll ignore that metaphor as I fail to see the effectiveness of referencing to cows regarding your dear doctor, but who says I want his help to escape? Have you considered that I am merely interested in him both aesthetically and intellectually?" 

 

Kirk sputtered and kept the eye-contact with Khan,"What the hell is that supposed to mean? That you want to jump him?"

 

"Is it such a complex notion that you must show surprise for? Then again, judging by the endearing nickname you've given him -- 'Bones' was it? -- and the fact that the whenever he speaks, all you stare at are his lips, I guess it'd be easy to notice that you aren't so opposed to thoughts such as my own for the good doctor." Khan clucked his mouth, "It's more that you aren't used to _competition_ isn't it?" 

 

Kirk blinked as Khan's eyes left his own to stare at McCoy's grumbling frame -- rambling something about 'stupid idiots who don't know that organizing stuff isn't productive at all' -- and his throat closed around a sudden lump in his throat. 

 

James. T. Kirk has always been able to admit that whenever he sees something darn attractive he has no qualms with walking straight up to the connected person and seeing if the night could lead to him exploring said person, but he's always considered his best friend as a taboo subject. You'd have to be blind -- which Jim definitely wasn't -- to not acknowledge that Leonard McCoy could fill out the regulation uniform, a fact that he'd noticed back while they were still attending the Academy and the red uniforms were a must-wear. Jim was man enough to admit that his best friend was, honestly, fucking gorgeous, but that didn't mean he'd do anything about it.

 

That didn't mean he liked super-human time travelers obscenely checking the other out. Well, it wasn't like Kirk wasn't doing it himself but that is definitely not the point. As soon as Khan's vision left Kirk's own, he made it very obvious that he was appreciating the fact that Leonard had to kneel on his knees and lean forward just _that much_ to check out the back of a cupboard that looked like it'd been newly restocked. 

 

"A-ha!" McCoy cried out and grinned, "Stubborn bastard decided to hide in a particularly cluttered spot." 

 

As the doctor got up, the material of his dark pants clung the littlest bit tighter and Kirk had to force himself to quickly draw his gaze away, but in the process his eyes rested once again on Khan, who was basically purring in self-contentment, sharp grin showing teeth as he refused to stop observing every little feature that belonged to Leonard.

 

It only took a few steps before McCoy was once again analyzing his patient, furrowing his brows lightly as the PADD blinked a harsh red. Kirk was suddenly aware that there weren't any other medics or guards in the private wing of the Medbay they were currently in, and quickly asked Bones why exactly that was.

 

"It's simple, Jimmy. If Mr. Khan here decides to go darkside again then only I'm at risk of being injured, and by the time he makes it out, you can have his dear friends set to explode in the closest abyss of space possible." A small smile appeared on his face, "Don't worry, I may be a doctor but that doesn't mean I can't fight at least a little."

 

Khan, apparently sated with confirming Kirk's interest in the other, decided to speak up again, "So you're not only a pretty face then, Doctor McCoy?"

 

Leonard's gaze snapped back to his patient, half embarrassed and half disbelieving at the honesty, "Yeah okay, whatever man. Now I need you to take this heat-gel and apply it to your chest. Don't worry, it won't permanently injure you, it's designed to steadily increase in temperature until the pain becomes unbearable and at that time it will automatically cool down thanks to the fact that your sweat glands will produce enough for it to detect it for you."

 

"Honestly, doctor, I'd much prefer if you were to do it," Khan paused and smirked at Kirk before flicking his eyes back to Leonard, "I'd rather have a _professional_ do it instead of me risking it."

 

Before Leonard could form a reply, Khan was already drawing his black t-shirt off and placing it on the bed surface free to his right. Khan relaxed back with a kind of ease Kirk wasn't surprised with, and smiled all too sweetly.

 

McCoy put his gloves on and squirted the appropriate amount of heat-gel onto his palm before moving even closer to Khan, "Suit yourself then." He muttered, and Jim had to high-tail it out of there before he did something rasher than usual, what with the dark flush bringing an attractive shade of red to Leonard's cheeks when the doctor's gaze landed on the toned expanse of skin in front of him. 

 

With the small sound of the door shutting closed behind the Captain, Leonard swallowed thickly and told himself that he was not finding himself attracted to a goddamn loony case. Even still, the contact of his gloved hands with the warm flesh beneath it was enough to elicit a shudder from him. 

 

He managed exactly three full rotations of his palm spreading the gel onto the smooth skin before a hand snapped up to grab his forearm. He startled slightly, his eyes raising to meet the heady stare of the other.

 

"I have to admit, _Leonard_ , that that colour is spectacularly becoming on you."

 

Confused, McCoy tugged his arm slightly, not surprised to see it not budging a bit, "Please release me, Mr. Khan." He said steadily, purposefully not acknowledging the fact his the flat of his hand was still pressed tight against the other's chest. 

 

Khan's grin turned almost feral and with an easy tug, he pulled the doctor even closer. His mouth raised to speak when a sharp force threw them forward. 

 

Khan only had a moment to appreciate the delicious sight of the doctor pinned beneath him before Admiral Marcus's voice resounded throughout the entire ship. All thoughts of defiling the human under him had to take a back seat when the Admiral started demanding Khan be delivered -- to be killed -- to the other vessel. He managed to sit up and replace his black shirt before the thundering sound of feet came running towards them.

 

Leonard still had a look of startled surprise on his face when the bodies of several others entered the Medbay. Khan found it too appealing to not go after when he was done with the Admiral's cold corpse.


End file.
